


I can’t let you do that.

by frogchorus



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 1961, M/M, johns birthday!!!, pre-Paris, tumblr drabble request ?, v short...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogchorus/pseuds/frogchorus
Summary: On John’s 21st birthday, he gets £100 from a relative. He knows exactly what to do with it.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	I can’t let you do that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a little tumblr drabble request thingy! It was really fun to write - though I intended this as angsty it... did not end out that way.

9th October 1961. John was turning 21, meaning Mimi had planned a huge celebration with various family members. John didn’t understand why, she didn’t like most of them anyway. But it was happening, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. It was just a few hours - he could do that! Then he’d be able to celebrate with his mates afterwards for as long as he wanted.  
——  
“John!!” Mimi shouted, snapping him out of his train of thought.

“Yeah??” He replied, opening his bedroom door.  
“Help me get everything ready for your birthday?”

It was pointless fighting her about it, and it was only fair after she’d put everything together - so he headed downstairs to bring the plates and bowls of party food into the living room.

~~~

Relatives began to pour into the living room; the men shaking John’s hand and the women giving him a kiss on his cheek. He definitely didn’t recognise half of these people, and wondered if Mimi did either.

Once everyone had sat down and got comfortable, multiple people began to push presents and cards towards him, urging him to open them there and then - and who was he to refuse!!

Most of his gifts were generic - socks, shaving kits, soap, books, notebooks - useful things that every young man needed. One of his aunts passed him a small envelope - he assumed it was a card with a couple of pounds in, probably enough to go towards a new guitar (or multiple pints of beer). He opened the envelope haphazardly (much to the despair of many of his relatives), pulling the card out and opening it, only to find a cheque for £100. Addressed to him. From his Aunt. What!!??  
“Say Thank You, John!!” Mimi prompted him, nudging him with her elbow.

“O-oh yeah, Thanks Auntie!” John replied, sending her a quick smile. He knew exactly what he would do with £100. He was going to go hitchhiking to Spain with Paul, and would inform him as soon as everyone had gone - even if it was 1 AM. Sleep could wait. Jim could be annoyed. He had to share this with Paul as soon as he could. But first, he needed to get through this party.

At long last, people were starting to leave. John began to clean up, wanting to run over to Paul’s house as soon as he could. This news was the best he’d had in ages - he just had to share it!  
Eventually, everyone had left, the house had been cleaned, Mimi was happy - meaning John could leave and go to see Paul. He carefully shut the door and began running over, across the golf course and down the streets leading to Paul’s house. It wasn’t late either, so Paul would be awake - and surely Jim would understand! It was his birthday after all.

As he expected, Jim answered the door. But he let him in easily enough, directing him to Paul’s room, where Paul was. John could hardly hold his excitement in any longer - he just had to tell Paul.

“Happy Birthday, John!!” Paul greeted him, though he’d rang earlier to wish him the same.

“Yes yes thank you but I have to tell you this. Yer not gonna believe what I got!”

“Go on??”

“Me aunt. Not Mimi. Some other Aunt. Gave me a hundred quid!! A hundred quid!!!!!”

“Oh my god that’s-” Paul began, only to be cut off by John.

“I’m gonna take ye to Spain! We can hitch-hike it. Through France.”

“What?!”

“Just us!!! Spain, Macca!!”

“I can’t let you do that. It’s… ‘s not fair. On you.”

“What do you mean?!”

“I mean, it’s yer own birthday money!”

“‘n I want to spend it on us. Just us. Spain, through France.”

“But-“

“No buts, Paulie. ‘s my money!”

“Why not save it? Or, or buy yerself a new guitar, or spend it on Cynthia!!”

“Well if yer going to be like that about it! I’ll take me offer back.”

“John no! I mean… ye can. But… well… I wouldn’t mind. But it’s not fair!”

“I want to, Yeah? We don’t get to do anything just us. Apart from bein’ at each other’s houses. Which is shite.”

“Well… I guess… If, If it’s fine with you?”

“So it’s a plan, yeah? You ‘n me. Just the two of us?”

“Yeah, ‘s a plan.” Paul agreed, attempting to cover the massive smile gracing his face.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna request something, ask me on tumblr (mccartneyvinyl) !!


End file.
